Into The Naruto World:The Legend of The SOY
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: You are a 19 year old girl who loves the show Naruto. What happens when you are kidnapped and end up in the Naruto World? Read to find out...Kakashi X Reader-ON HIATUS!-


FH: Yay! I finally finished the prologue! Except I had to do it at school….-.-

Naruto: Aww…cheer up! Your computer will be fixed soon!

FH: Thanks Naruto. Okay, who's going to do the disclaimer?

Orochimaru: *chuckles*I will.

FH: How in the HELL did YOU get here!0.0

Orochimaru: Why would I tell you that?*grins evilly*

Naruto: Come here you bastard! I'll KILL YOU!

Sakura: Stop it Naruto! *holds Naruto down*

Naruto: LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!_

FH: *faints*

Kakashi: *sighs* I'll do it. ~since everyone is occupied….~ Kera does not own you, Naruto, or Masashi Kishimoto. But she does own the plot and the originality of this story. Wake up Kera!

FH: *still passed out*

NOTE: ALL FAMILY MEMBERS OF THE READER ARE OCS THAT BELONG TO OTHER AUTHORS ON THIS SITE. I LOST THE REVIEWS THAT HAD THE AUTHORS' USERNAMES, THEREFORE I HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHOM THEY BELONG TO. IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE, CHECK OUT THE TRAILER FOR THIS FIC AT: .com/watch?v=vfiSxIz46YE

….

Chapter 1: Prologue- The Secret

It was the day of the Kyuubi attack, and Nyoko –l/n- was in labor. It was her first child, and her husband Kyomu –l/n- was holding her hand as she let out pained gasps. They were in their large, three-story mansion, since they wanted their first child to be born in their house. The –l/n- clan was renowned for being wolf demons and powerful allies to Konoha. They had wolf ears and tails, since they saw no need to hide who they really were. And they could transform into their wolf forms if they wanted to.

Nyoko gave one more gasp of pain and then crying was heard. The nurse wrapped the crying baby then handed it to them. "Congratulations. You have a new baby girl," said the nurse. Nyoko thanked her and sent her away, leaving her and Kyomu to look at their baby. She had snowy white hair that went down to her shoulders and beautiful golden eyes. Little white wolf ears sat atop her head, proud and erect. And her little white tail swished with joy as Kyomu began to rub one of her soft delicate ears. "My little white wolf. –Y/n- is your name. –Y/n- -l/n-," Nyoko said softly, holding her close.

Suddenly, there was a crash from downstairs, causing Nyoko and Kyomu to jump, causing –y/n- to cry. While Nyoko was trying to calm –y/n- down, Kyomu stood up just as one of the clan members ran into the room. "Lord Kyomu! The Kyuubi is attacking the Village and the Akatsuki are trying to get the newborn in the cover of all the chaos!," he shouted, panicked. His brown wolf ears twitched nervously, waiting for instructions. "Hold them off! And if anyone asks where we are, you don't know. We will be back when the time is right," said Kyomu commandingly. The relative nodded. "As you say Lord Kyomu," and with that, he ran out, shutting the door behind him. Kyomu walked over to Nyoko and picked her up bridal style, her holding –y/n- also. Nyoko's eyes widened in surprise, as her black ears twitched. "Are you doing what I think your doing?," asked Nyoko as he carried her into another room. He set her down gently before he spoke. "Yes, it's the only way for all three of us to be together and keep –y/n- safe," he said, biting his thumb so that it bled and used it to draw symbols in three circles around Nyoko and –y/n-. Then he sat behind Nyoko and pulled her close. Kyomu stared to do several hand signs and stopped with the sign of the tiger. "Transcending Worlds Jutsu!," he yelled, and the rings around them began to glow. First, the ring closest to them shot a brilliant blue ring of light towards the sky, engulfing them. Then, the second ring shot a dark red ring of light towards the sky, turning the blue light purple. Then the last and final ring shot a bright yellow light to the sky, causing the light around then to turn a rainbow color.

Their clothing flapped around them as they were engulfed in a bright white light. Then, they weren't there anymore. All that was left were three rings burnt into the wood.

…..In Our World…

"Where…are we?," asked Nyoko as she looked at the house around her. Kyomu turned to her. "This is the residence I set up in this world for emergency. We'll be safe here. We just can't transform into wolves and we always have to wear these," he said, handing Nyoko a silver bracelet. She took it in one hand, since the other was holding –y/n-. "What are these for?," asked Nyoko, looking at it closely. Kyomu turned away. "They hide our ears and tails, as well as anything unusual to the people here, and your strength and speed. Of course, when we wear these, it won't just hide our strength and speed, it takes them away, making us normal humans. See?," he said, putting on an identical bracelet. Immediately, his ears and tail disappeared, and his claws changed to regular nails and his fangs turned to regular teeth. Regular human ears appeared.

Nyoko gasped in amazement. "You look and smell like a human!," she said, staring at him with awe. Kyomu turned and smiled at her. "Your turn," he said, pointing to the bracelet she held in her hand. Nyoko nodded, then slipped the bracelet onto her right wrist. Immediately, she started to change. Her long, silvery white hair turned to a medium brown, her black ears and tail disappearing. Her golden eyes changed to a dark blue, and her fangs and claws disappeared. Human ears appeared on each side of her head. Nyoko looked down at her hand in wonder. "I…feel different. Weak; almost," she said, looking back up to see Kyomu standing right before her, holding yet another bracelet, only smaller. "-Y/n- needs to wear one too. We can't tell her what she is until the time is right. We have to keep all of this a secret. Promise?," asked Kyomu, staring intently at Nyoko. She nodded. "I promise," she said, looking back down at –y/n-. Kyomu nodded then slipped the bracelet over –y/n-'s left wrist. They watched as –y/n-'s pure white hair changed to the color of ebony[1] and her golden orbs changed to an icy blue color. Her white ears and tail disappeared, as well as her claws and fangs. Human ears appeared on each side of her head.

Kyomu looked back up at Nyoko. "If we have anymore children, they will have to be born here. And they'll wear bracelets too," said Kyomu. Nyoko nodded. "You're right," she said. Kyomu smiled at her and she smiled back, as he led her to another room, -y/n- sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

It would be another 19 years before The Secret got out.

….End of Chapter 1: Prologue-The Secret

FH: *wakes up* Unnnn….is Orochimaru gone?

Naruto: Yep. I sure showed him! *puffs out chest*

FH: Rightttt…Well, that was a short prologue.

Naruto: Don't sweat it Kera! Prologues are supposed to be short.

FH: Yeah, I know. But this one seems like the shortest of the short.

Kakashi: Don't worry. I like it! *winks*

FH: Ew, Kakashi! You perv! *smacks him*

Kakashi: *rubbing cheek*Ouch….

FH: Well people! Rate and review! The next chapter is ten times better! ^.^

~Next Time~  
>*Chapter 2: Where And What Am I?*<p> 


End file.
